


When You're Showing Teeth

by maybekatdidit



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Nervous Tony, Steve likes trains, Subways, Superhusbands, baseball games, tony likes cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: Tony joins Steve at a baseball game which isn't out of the ordinary but today something was different.





	When You're Showing Teeth

It was well known knowledge that the famous Captain America, was a big baseball fan. After 70 years stuck in ice baseball hadn't changed, same rules, same teams, same game. Steve loved it, it was so comforting to him and familiar that Steve would watch it any chance he got on tv, well he preferred it playing on the radio where he would listen as he folded laundry or sketch. But now dating a millionaire who picked up the soldiers favorite sport, he now went to just about every home game, for the Mets that was.

So at it again, Steve held Tony's hand as they walked to the subway and yes Steve insisted on the subway because he liked trains. Tony didn't mind to much, but sometimes he found himself trying not to swallow bleach after he thought to hard on all the germs that found their way to the train, and after watching a nasty kid smear his boogers on everything near him, he had a good point.

But he would do it regardless because the sight of Steve getting slightly excited over the ticket slots was completely worth it. They would always sit nice and close or huddled up when there were no seats, Steve preferred having to stand when it was overly crowded, this was usually after the game and everyone was tired, coming home from both the game or work, they would stand with Steve holding the pole with Tony's arms wrapped around his waist and his snaked around Tony's holding him as the train moved.

They sat now in comfortable silence Tony leaned comfortably on Steve scrolling through his phone eventually getting bored and taking in his surroundings nothing special, just some other baseball fans and other ordinary people. He then getting bored of the view he turned to Steve who looked out the window, “Steve.” He said softly snapping the soldiers attention easily, Steve saw the man's lips pucker and knew what was being asked, he simply swooped in and captured his lips with ease. When they pulled apart from the gentle kiss Tony gave him a warm smile.

The ride was never long and being so used to it Steve and Tony began to stand slowly getting ready to get off, Tony adjusted his jersey and baseball cap. He blew a quick bubble with his gum and looked at Steve who adjusted his jacket along with his own hat. He smiled at his boyfriend holding his hand as the doors swooshed open, “You look nice today babe,” Steve said acknowledging the new piece of clothing, the jersey was just the right fit and made him look absolutely fuckable but when wasn't the man. Tony must've thought the same thing after looking Steve up and down, Steve wore his Mets shirt, baseball cap, blue jeans that complimented his ass and his tight leather jacket. “Not too bad yourself hot stuff.” He muttered and they walked up into New York where they would take a short walk to the stadium. Tony and Steve always had the same seats every time right by 3rd base, it was nice to see everything and Normally the sun was on them keeping them toasty but the weather was cooling down and god knows it gets extremely cold in New York. Tony looked forward to cuddling.

Soon they made their way into the stadium claiming their seats, “Okay babe we got our seats and you know me, I'll be right back with snacks.” Tony winked and made his way past people leaving Steve, Tony knew Steve got slightly uncomfortable using a card especially when he forgot the pin and everyone was waiting on him, so Tony didn't put him through that. The game was gonna start in a few minutes so Steve looked over his shoulder his eyes searching for Tony almost feeling worried. But then the genius came into view a scowl visible on his face even with the expensive pair of glasses that sat on them.

When Tony came to sit down Steve frowned “Something wrong?” He asked tilting his head to look at his boyfriend better, “Yea, some stupid kid didn't understand that I wanted him to simply put the drink down, cause I don't like being handed things, y'know me.” He scoffed, Steve nodded grabbing a drink from Tony's hand along with a hot dog. “Next time I'm going with you,” Steve said softly taking a bite of his food and Tony hummed taking a sip from his drink.

The game began and they settled into their seats some more, Tony snuggled up to Steve smiling, “It's nice to have a walking heater for a boyfriend,” he muttered and kissed his cheek, “You're already cold? The sun ain't even close to being half down and you're cold.” He snickered. Tony shrugged “Baby you know I get cold easily,” Steve looked at him with a soft hum. The game went smoothly, it was good enough to keep Tony interested, if it didn't Steve would have a hard time keeping Tony's mouth off his damn neck and yes they did have to leave early once because of it. Tony's hand roamed to much and his lips would linger too long, Steve had a hard time not just fucking him in the nearest bathroom. They were lucky to make it home.

But Tony was being well behaved today which was odd, but not odd enough for him to question it. That was until he noticed Tony kept checking his watch, now was the third time in two minutes. The man's leg started to bounce and he wiped his hands on his jeans like they were sweaty for the fifth time. Before Steve opened his mouth to ask if he was alright he watched Tony's eyes glue to the scoreboard and he tensed, so Steve looked up as well seeing the kissing cam he smiled softly watching the couples from all around the stadium kiss until Steve recognized the faces now up on the screen seeing Tony and himself blushing he turned to Tony expecting to be treated with a kiss but instead seeing Tony on one knee holding a red velvet ring box in his trembling hand. “Steve Grant Rogers will you marry me?” Tony asked his voice trembling ever so slightly, Steve's didn't think he could nod his head any faster than he was or make the word yes come out any faster.

They made a quick embrace and pulled away enough so Tony could put a band on his finger, the cheering crowd was almost not heard but soon words were able to be made out and everyone was cheering them on to kiss, without hesitation the couples lips found each other causing the crowd to erupt once again. Kissing was hard when all you are doing is showing teeth.


End file.
